After the Storm Calms
by SugarandSpice50
Summary: After coming back from her year long missions and finding new love,Amaya is ready to settle down.But not before the effect of one particular mission and Kakashi,her teammate.Is loving someone so wrong? Even when the situation is complicated? Kakashi/OC


Okay my other fic didn't do well. So I am starting over. This is an OC Naruto fic. My other fic Vampire Knight Innocence is kind of on hold. (Damn writers block) But I just came with this idea. I don't own Naruto or its awsome jutsu. Just my characters,my made up jutsu and this poem I made for this fic. Enjoy it. I revised for purposes and censoring. I re-read and I just was appalled at myself so I re-wrote it.

Translations: Jutsu

Doton: doro mokusatsu no jutsu- (Earth style: Mud smother technique) I made this one.

Chakra no Mesu-(Chakra scalpel) As in the manga.

Hateshiganai Yume Doku-(Eternal Dream Poison) is mine.

Hane genkaku no justu-(Feather Illusion Technique) As in the Manga.

Kai-(Release) As in the Manga.

Neko Kuchiyose no Jutsu-(Cat Summoning technique) It sorta half and half. No one has cat summoning but summoning is part of Naruto.

Tora Tsume-(Tiger claw) Mine again.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-(Shadow clone technique)you know it's Naruto's

Locations

Iwagakure-(Hidden Rock village)

Kusa no Kuni-(Grass country)

Konoha-(Village hidden in the Leaves)

Names

Gina and Kin-(Silver and Gold respectively)

Hikaru-(Radiance)

Kenji-(healthy second son)

Shiruba-fuka to-(Silver Shark gang)

Words

Hai-(yes)

Shimatta-(Shit)

Itadakimasu-(either I take or thank you for the meal)

_

* * *

_ _Rain_

_Always trapped in the clouds  
__Just waiting for its chance to come  
Whether it's intense or small it disappoints none  
Fast, Slow it comes to a surprise to all  
Pitter patter on the grounds are its peaceful calls  
Wash away sins  
Cleanses problems  
Wipe away the pain  
Feeling so free, things will never be the same  
Rain  
Rain  
Why do you make me so untamed?  
Can be warm, cool, hot or cold  
Silent or bold  
Just break my mold  
And wash the pain away_

* * *

2 people were in a office discussing matters.

"So you sent her?" The man said with a questioning tone.

"What is the problem Kakashi? She said she didn't want anyone with her."

Kakashi had a look of indifference. "She is usually with a team or at least a partner."

Tsunade shook her head. "That's because I assign them to her. She has told me otherwise."

"Are you sure about sending her?" He paused. "She is careless, destructive, stubborn and juvenile. That could lead to the failure of the mission."

"Kakashi, why do you care?" Tsunade waited for an answer.

" It's not that I care about her personally, it's just if she screws this up then it's a big deal. I think I would have been better for the job."

Tsunade groaned._ "Men and their rivalry."_ "Well **I **thought she was qualified for the mission. And who is the Hokage? Not you Kakashi, so don't question who I give missions to."

Kakashi still had a bored look but he was a little irritated._ "This is so annoying."_

Tsunade had pulled put a scroll. "You can go now Kakashi. I will beckon you soon." Kakashi nodded his head and poofed out the room.

* * *

The sky was mixed with red, blue and orange. The sun was on it's way of setting in the west. The villagers was on their way to go in as the night time was dangerous to civilians. But never the less it was running around with adults who were shopping and children playing games.

On the side of the streets there were stores or booths that were filled with variety of activities and products.

"_So boring."_ A young petite woman said at a booth that said Mystical Merchandise. She had a purple tank top with a long red skirt with gold decorations that stopped at her brown plain boots. Her accessories was a long blue scarf that tied up her hair and then flowed down with 3 or 4 bangles on each arm. She yawned as nobody came to her booth. Her hazel eyes were half lidded as if she was about to fall asleep if nothing interesting happen soon. She had tan olive skin with a beauty mark above her brow and a labret piercing on the left side of her mouth.

"_How did they get me to do this anyway? Oh yeah, physical harm."_

A customer came up to the booth to look at the objects. He was an average height man with civilian clothing with dirty blond hair. He looked about half of her age. " Excuse, miss what is this suppose to do?"

She had looked his way as she didn't really pay attention to him at first. _"Shit, I don't know." _She shrugged her shoulders.

He continued to around it as if something was on it._ "How did she get this job?"_ The young lady was putting up her stuff for closing time.

---------------

A young man with a high ponytail and all black was looking around him. He seemed as if he was scared of something. _" I have to get to the boss or it's over for me." _The man was getting a move on as he thought what could happen if he wasn't on time. He was thinking so much that he wasn't obviously paying attention to his front and bumped into someone on accident.

The man fell on his behind with a thud. A hand came into view. "Are you okay?" The man that he bumped into asked.

The young man brushed his hand away. "Watch it." He said darkly. He got up and fixed his clothes as the shirt he had on was raised up to his torso. He quickly walked away.

"Hey man! What the hell is your problem? You ran into me! Asshole. Hey, I'm talking to you!" He grabbed the rude man arm.

The man with a ponytail now irritated swung and gave a hook punch at the guy's jaw. The man fell back astounded.

"You don't know who you're messing with, don't ever touch me." "_He could blow my cover. Damnmit"_

The people walking around, suddenly stop as the 2 men were in a altercation. 2 more men came up and pick up their friend. "Who do you think you are?" One of the men asked.

The man was still looking at him coldly. "None of your business, get out of my face before you end up worse than your friend."

"What did you say?" The man came at him with his fist raise to strike. The ponytail man had grabbed his fist and twisted him around with his back against him. His arm broke in 2 places. The man bellowed and fell to his knees.

The 2nd male had ran at him like he was going to tackle him. He simple just moved out the way and tripped him. When he got back up he was punching but the ponytail man was much more calmer and dodged his attempts. He then grabbed the other man's arm and counterpunched. The man from earlier got up and rush towards him but he was suddenly thrown over the ponytail guy shoulder.

The man fell flat on his back and looked fearful. He then look at the man who towered over him. The man had scurried up and ran out with his pride left behind. The 2 other men followed their cohort.

The ponytail guy swore and walked away. People continued on their way talking about what happen and avoiding contact with the guy.

The girl had watch the scene from her booth and was laughing. "He sent them with their tails between their legs." The customer had asked for the price and then bid her goodbye. She had put up the rest of her equipment and closed down. Her stomach had growled. "Time to smash some food."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." A waiter mumbled as he went to a booth with a single person. The waiter had an impatient look on his face. "Miss it's almost closing time, you really have to hurry and give me your order."_ "How many orders are she going to get? This is the 4__th__ one."_

The lady at the booth look at the menu confused. Then her face lit up. "Okay, I want an order of chicken dumplings with some apple juice please?"

The waiter wrote down the order and sighed. He said something on the lines of "I'll be back." and left.

The woman did an anime sweat drop. "Was I really that a nuisance? In that case I should tip." The woman look outside the restaurant to look at the villagers walk around. She stared at the passing men( and sometimes women) who sometimes caught her stare. "This going to be a long week."

The waiter put the dish, sauce and drink on her table.

"Itadakimasu."

The woman was hungrily eating her food once it reached the table. Her hazel eyes almost watered as she ate her food. _" This is too good! I wish I lived here. I would be here everyday."_ Her moment with the food was soon interrupted.

"Excuse me young lady, you have to take your leave. We must close." The owner said coming up to her. The girl then said an apology and took her food with her outside. The lights went out in the restaurant and the streets were cleared. The lamp posts were on creating a eerie light in the darkness.

"Well, so much for good customer service. I thought the customer was always right."

She walked the streets alone eating her 2 or 3 dumplings. _"Damn, the only thing I hate other than loud noises, is silent tension."_ The girl was getting very skeptical of the dark road. All that was heard was footsteps and then someone talking low. She stopped and looked around but no one was in sight. She hesitantly started to walk again. The faint talking was getting louder as she walked. She stopped at a corner where she came the closest of hearing it. So she could be mysterious she pulled her ascot to her face. She was searching in her clothing and found a compact mirror. She moved it around the corner to see.

"Took you long enough. What's your problem?" The voice said harshly but almost incoherent to a normal human ear.

"Shut up! I had a little bit of fun." The second voice said.

"So do you have that information on Konoha?"

"Will you be quiet!? Even though this village is empty, people still might be listening." The second voice had said fearfully.

The woman was flat against the wall. She mouthed the word "shit". _"I think I just got lucky."_ She listened closely.

"So did the boss say anything?" The second voice said.

The first voice was silent for a while than he talked. "He said come speak to him." The second voice swore. They were quiet after that. The guy look cautiously at his front. _"Someone is here!"_

The girl heard faint footsteps coming towards her. They were trying to gain up on her! She was already exposed. She got away from the wall and faced front.

"Well we have an spy." The man said with a mask and purple bob haircut. The other man was the same man from towns square.

"So planning to overthrow Konoha, Hikaru?" The girl spoke now with a cold tone.

The man with the high ponytail eyes widen. "Who the hell are you?"

He only received a dangerously sweet smile as his answer.

"This bitch is playing with us. Let's get her." The first male said. Right after, he moved towards her with lighting speed and punched.

The girl had easily dodged his fist by moving her head. She moved swiftly to his side a delivered a roundhouse kick releasing chakra from her leg. He took the impact as he went flying.

Hikaru went behind her and threw shuriken. The woman took out her kunai to block them. Some of them made contact on her body and ripped her clothing including her mask. She jumped back.

"_Shimatta." _She thought as the first man recovered from the kick and jumped down at her with a kunai. She blocked him and then ducked and swept kick him from below. He jumped and kick the air to make contact with her head.

She bent back, placed her hands on the ground and back flipped away from him before he landed.

"Doton: doro mokusatsu no jutsu."

A wave of mud came crashing down on the girl. The wave cleared as she was covered from head to toe.

"Uhh, that is so dirty. Ew." The woman said looking at herself, then she felt herself harden. She tried to move put the mud had caught her in place.

"Good job Kenji." The first man addressed a approaching man.

The man coming in the girl view was a very tall guy with a lanky build. He made her feel shorter than she already was.

"I got worried when you didn't show so I came looking for you." He said sarcastically. "She must really be a hassle."

The other 2 men look at her. "Yeah, she has the strength of a giant." The mask man said.

"She's a sneaky little fox. We're going to have to take her back to the boss." Hikaru said.

* * *

A door opened and a body was thrown to the grounded. A light was switched on. It was a room with a wooden floor and empty space. The body groaned in pain.

6 men came up to the body and stood around it. An approaching man came up in the middle. "So this was the chick who was spying?"

"Yes boss, she is a well fighter. We determine she is a kunoichi, but we don't know her village or rank." A voice said.

The leader look at her smirking. "So, you want to play with kunai knives, huh little girl?" The woman sneered. She hates when they call her girl. She just was approaching the age of a woman, that's all.

"Answer me!"

"Kiss my ass."

The leader got pissed and gave a kick to her stomach. The woman gasped as the forced air out.

"Don't patronize me, cunt. Now tell me who sent you!"

"Don't worry about that, just know that you can kill yourself." She said in between breaths. The leader punch the back of her head.

"Stop playing bitch and tell me who you are."

"You don't know me, but I know all about you and your little flunkies. Shiruba-fuka to, one of the bad asses from Iwagakure. You do little odd jobs to get yourself reputation. Oh yeah, you're all in the bingo book. I caught on to you when he had a little scuffle. Your tattoos were showing."

The leader did his smirk again. "You know well, but you must not have any sense if you know what we are capable of and try to challenge us."

2 members went behind her and stood her up on her knees. She look intently at the leader who gave an arrogant look.

"You can't make me give you information girl."

She continued to stare him down. She then threw a guy off her arm towards the leader. The leader fell back and she backfist the other guy and sent him flying. She then came at Hikaru and hook punched. He bobbed his head and punched back. She dodged and jab. He tried to block but she put chakra in her punch and he was flying into a wall.

The 2 remaining guys came at her and she spun around and back kicked them away from her. She had to get them away so she could make her hand signs.

"Chakra no Mesu."

Her hands glowed blue. The leader came towards her and she strike.

He moved back as she began attacking him. In the air she then touched his leg as he sprinted backwards.

He screamed in pain as his muscle was torn. In her thoughts she had screamed for victory. Hikaru had came at full on speed and struck with his kunai. She shuffled back and moved to the side when he came at her right. He then thrust the kunai but she bent backwards.

"_There's an opening!" _With her hands out she strike with her palm and attacked his stomach. He fell back as the scalpel now tore his muscles inside the stomach. She grabbed the scroll of his belt.

A man was now getting up when the woman had gave a sprint towards him. Without time to think, she gave a running punch to his jaw. The man head had turned to the side and he flew out the doorway into the wall with a crack. He slid down the wall with a dented crack in it.

Kenji went behind her and punch the back of her head. She stumbled and turned around. She cursed at herself for giving an opening.

"Hateshiganai Yume Doku."

A strange blue poison exited from her mouth as the room began to be filled up with the smoke. She swiftly ran out the room down the corridor.

Now with everyone injured, unconscious or distracted with the possibility of being dead she broke out of there. Running down the hall, the only thing she was suppose to do was get information, not assassinate. Beside she could only stay in the poison so long.

Thinking so much of escaping she had missed the person around the corner near her.

"Hane genkaku no justu."

Feathers gathered all around her. Her eyelids were getting heavy.

"_Damn, it's a genjutsu technique."_ "Kai."

The justu had dispelled and she was soon knock out by a blunt object.

"You o.k.?" Kenji asked as he put his kunai knife away.

"Never been better, she didn't even touch me." The voice said. He had silver hair a ponytail with a Sound headband around his head. His glasses were distinguish to who he was.

"Kabuto-san, what are we going to do with her?" Kenji said looking at the woman on the ground.

Kabuto joined in the staring. "Pick her up."

Kenji bent down low and threw her over his shoulder. He then stood side by Kabuto as they entered the previous room. He then stepped back quickly. "This room is poisoned, it's not safe, let's go to the next room."

They slid the screen door and Kenji laid her on the wall. They look with interest at her.

"_She had kept up with one of the most powerful ninjas in the village. She is one of a kind. There must be something to her."_ The mask was covering her face so he pulled it down to see who she was. His face frowned.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, I saw her in Konaha. She was with the Hokage, Tsunade. She might be a medical ninja." Kabuto got up and covered his lower face with a cloth. "Stay here and watch her."

He went inside the room. Kabuto looked around and saw all 5 men laying down on the floor. He saw the leader and Hikaru in pain on the ground. Kabuto had bent down and check the stomach of Hikaru. He pressed down firmly and Hikaru yelled in pain.

"_Just as I thought. There are no visible marks or bruises but his muscles are torn. She might be trouble. I have an idea."_

On his way out Kabuto check the pulse of the man slump on the floor. He had no signs. His head was awkwardly loose hanging off his neck and he had died by the impact.

Kabuto went into the room._ "_Get her. I have an idea."

Kenji followed the younger man orders and followed him out the room.

---------------

The woman had slowly open her eyes with her head hurting. She had realize she was still in a predicament and jumped up. Unfortunately for her she was chained to something. She looked around and saw she was in a empty room on a chair what it felt like handcuffs. _"They are some dumb asses if they think handcuffs will secure me." _She looked around and saw her weapons gone.

Someone came into her vision."Look who woke up, you've been out of it for 4 hours." Kabuto said.

The woman sneered. "Oh it's you, Kabuto. I should have known. Where is your freak of a master at?"

"Don't worry he's doing fine."

Ironically, someone yelled his name. Kabuto swore as he looked at her.

"Oh yeah he is in **good** shape."

"I'll be back, and when I do, we will do a test to see your limits."

He walked away shutting the door. She rolled her eyes. "I swear they is doing something to each other."

The girl had tried to break the handcuffs by pulling them apart with her strength and chakra but it was no use. "_Why the hell do I feel weak?"_ She tried again with more chakra but it was making her weaker. She had stop to process her thoughts.

"_Okay, So they aren't dumb asses. I need to get up out of here before he come back. Think, Think._"

She flexed her right arm and felt something poke. "_They didn't find this baby."_

The girl had bang her hands against her back. It was unsuccessful. She tried it again and it was still not working. On her 5th try she had a file fall from her wraps. She caught it and began filing the chain. It took her 5 minutes to get it cut loose. She filed the cuffs oh her legs before jumping out of the chair.

"_This was draining my chakra. I must of disabled it when I cut it."_ The girl took off her gypsy get up and was now in a black camisole with her purple bra straps showing. She had grey loose pants. Her gold brown hair was in a bun with hair sprouting from the ponytail.

"Damn they took most of my weapons." She whispered. She took 2 bobby pins out of her hair that held the strands from her face. Footsteps were heard as she was escaping.

The girl bit off ends and bent them straight. She hurried behind the door to get ready for Kabuto.

The door opened and closed. The figure didn't see no one in the chair so he looked around not aware what was coming at him.

The girl stabbed the figure in the artery in his neck multiple times. She put her hands around his mouth as his muffled screams were nothing. She stuck them deep inside. The figure was coughing and sputtering. The blood ran down his neck and came out of his mouth. He then fell to the floor with his movements stopping.

The woman stepped back and then ran out the door with one thing on her mind.

* * *

Kabuto was healing his master. "Lord Orochimaru you can't get up, you're still exhausted and weak."

The pale snake man was sweating and chuckled. "You say one of Konoha ninjas infiltrated the area?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, it seems she has a good amount of chakra. She could be of some use."

Orochimaru thoughts were filled on how he could experiment with her. "She is captured, right?"

Kabuto green chakra ran down his arms. "Yes, I order Kenji to check on her."Orochimaru furrowed his brows. He didn't like working with these low lives, but once he heard they had information on Konoha, he came running. And boy they didn't disappoint him with that.

* * *

The girl slid down on the wall. She felt so..drained. But she couldn't give up. She needed to get that scroll back and get the hell out of here. She bit her finger hard and did hand signs.

"Neko Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

She place her hands down on the ground. 2 cats were seen cleared out the smoke. They were the size of house cats with orange fur.

"I was just taking a nap!" One of the cats said in a whiney male voice.

"Kin, Shut up." The other cat said with a deep female voice.

"Kin, Gina. I need one of you to go to the Hokage." The woman summoned a scroll. She wrote on the paper with her blood as she spoke. "Iwagakure has some connection to the Sound. It's no doubt that we could be going against a war or it's only a group of ninjas working with him. So who's going?"

"I'll go. You can count on me." Gina said as her blue eyes showed determination.

The girl stuck the small scroll in a strap in her collar and petted her. "I'll have a treat for both of you."

Gina's twin wished her good luck and stayed by his masters side. "So what's going to happen?"

The girl had reached in her bra. She took out a small bag smaller than her pinky. She took out the solider pill and chewed it. "We are going to get that scroll back. Come on."

They ran down the hall to find doors across from each other. "Do you smell my stuff?"

"Faintly, it's getting stronger as we go down, come." Kin led the way as he ran. There were steps that led to the next floor. The girl and Kin had quietly ran up the steps.

"Someone's coming!" Kin whispered urgently.

A masked man was coming down the hallway credulously. The woman had went behind the corner and waited.

The man crossed the corner and soon was dead. The girl had twisted his head and his body fell with a thud.

"Ew, that sounded nasty."

The girl looked at Kin with a blank look and followed him. Kin stopped at the door. "It's in here."

"Okay Kin do your thing." She stood back.

"Tora Tsume."

Kin's claws had doubled in size and he gave 3 slices to the door. The woman kick the broken pieces in and got into a battle stance with her hands up. No one came out of the darkness.

Kin looked around the room. _"For a hideout, this sure is under watched."_

The woman looked around the darkness to find her belongings. She put on her pouches, belt and shoulder band. She reached inside her pack. "Still in there." She took out the scroll.

"2 of them are coming. Hide." The girl had went to a dark corner and waited for the men to come in. She moved swiftly and took out her shurikan. She saw her targets and aimed for the chest and head. The guy sunk on the ground dead.

The other guy had turned around frantically to try and see what was going on, never the less try seeing in the room. The woman had took out her kunai and silently slit the man throat.

"You know, you are ruthless."

The girl sucked her teeth. "Shut up. We have to escape now. Let's get out this room. "

Kabuto closed the door to Orochimaru's room. _" I should hurry, Lord Ororchimaru shape is getting worse. I have to go get that girl."_ Kabuto walked down the hall quietly when he saw a kunai knife stop at his feet.

"What the f-?" Fire was on a paper. Before he could think an explosion blasted and he fell against the wall.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." She whispered. 2 more clones of her were made. They came at Kabuto with Kunai knives ready. Kabuto took his weapon out and blocked as the 3(plus Kin) attacked him. So he kicked him.

One clone broke his defense and struck a blow to Kabuto's chest. Kabuto wasn't affected and clashed with her kunai again as they try to beat each other in strength. The other 2 joined her.

"You thought I wasn't going to get out." The first girl said. "You must not know about me." The other said.

The 3 of them ducked and dodged. They attack with full force. Kabuto who was already drained from healing Ororchimaru and was tired of playing with her. "_My vision is getting cloudy."_ Kabuto was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Trouble staying up?" The condescending tone of the woman came. "You must of breathed in my poison. It may not work fast, but it's effective."

"_I can hear my heart beat! It sounds like it's racing to fast."_ Kabuto clutched his chest, he then looked at the young woman. His sight was blurry but one clone had bent over to catch her breath in the back with the cat.

"_That's the real one. She's getting tired."_ Kabuto struck both of the girls . He then dashed to the girl who was standing back and stabbed her in the chest.

The girl had smiled before disappearing into a log. The log fell onto the ground with a exploding note on it burning slowly. He had 1 minute. Kabuto hurried to get Orochimaru from his bed and broke out the window. The heat was sear on their back as they fell on the ground.

"Kabuto, what is the meaning of this?!" Orochimaru glared at his assistant.

"I'm sorry, she escaped."

Orochimaru sat on the grass looking at the building now annihilated.

"So much for those guys. I'm assuming she has got the scroll. "_Worthless scum. I was honestly planning on disposing them after I received that scroll."_ "Kabuto let's go back to the Sound. Sasuke is waiting for us. Our business here is done."

"Yes sir." Kabuto took his shoulders to help him walk. Orochimaru's and Kabuto's bodies felt so weak for different reasons.

Orochimaru chuckled breathlessly. "Amaya, you have no idea how much power you hold." Kabuto stared emotionlessly ahead._ "Her name's Amaya huh? This isn't the last time you'll see me. I will get you for how much damage you caused with my plans." _Kabuto had ignored the sound of his heart racing,

* * *

The woman had sprinted out the area as fast as she could with Kin on her. She ran until she had went into the forest outside of the village. She stumbled as she fell on the grass. She was breathing hard as her chest went up and down.

"Gina told me that she is in the Kusa no is 7 days away from the village. You o.k.?"

The girl stood up. "Yeah, I'll live."

Kin looked at his master suspiciously. "Are you sure, because I don't want no problems."

The girl went in her pouch and got some cat nip. "Hai Kin, you can leave." She said handing it to him. "Share with Gina."

He meowed in joy. "Okay Amaya, don't push yourself over. See ya." He disappeared in smoke.

The girl name Amaya had crouched on the ground. _"Shit. My muscles are overworked. My chakra is low and I am hungry. I can't even use my medical jutsu right now because I used a lot of chakra . Smart move, Amaya. Smart."_

She looked at the sky to see the gold, red, pink and blue colors but for a different reason. The birds had chirped as the sun had began to walk deeper in the forest._ "I better get home.. To Konoha."_


End file.
